


Innocence (7.Leather Bound Wrists)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Google doccuments is my beta, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Shock, Tony Stark Is Done, Worried Tony Stark, i think, worried everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: The entire city was terrified by the wave of murders that suddenly plagued New York.It was only a matter of time before the masked vigilante took cards in the matter, despite how much it would upset his mentor
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Innocence (7.Leather Bound Wrists)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I’m so disappointed it only took one day of school to drain me :c I’m sure I’m still trying to finish the promps anyway, because I’m stubborn and can’t deal with failure.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos, english is not my first language, I’m getting sick and I’m a dumbass who hough a little alcohol would be the perfect medicine.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :D

It was 6am in the morning when the seventh body was found. A woman had been walking to the train station when she came across it.

It was exactly the identical to the other ones: a young caucasian male, dark haired, between the age of 16 to 22, dressed with gray clothes, tied up to a street lamp so that it looked like he was standing, tongue and eyelids surgically removed.

The population was going crazy.

Not only because of the morbidness of the murders themselves, but because all bodies had been found in a busy avenue, always tied to a street lamp for everyone to see, yet there were no leads; and this was New York, it was impossible for streets to be completely empty any time, let alone such a big one. Yet there was no lead to follow. No DNA, no footsteps, not single goddamned clue.

The characteristics of the victims were far too common.

It was proved non of the poor souls had anything to do with each other, neither of them went to the same schools, frequented the same places, had friends in common nor a similar past. Which meant the killer was possibly just picking up their next victim randomly, as long as they fit the pattern. And a large amount of people did.

The only thing that the victims had in common was that all of them were reported as missing in the last 24 hours before being found, meaning the killer wasn’t playing around, and got rid them as soon as he could.

Everyone was scared. Parents were checking on their sons constantly to make sure they’re were fine, most schools had even offered free transportation for students to be more secure on the way home and kids themselves were starting to walk anywhere in large groups

  
  


.

Naturally, May Parker was terrified. Not only her child fitted the profile, but he was reckless and probably even more invested in the case than her, why you may ask? Her nephew, Peter Parker, was the famous vigilante Spider-Man.

And the public opinion had had its eyes on him for a while now. Mostly wondering if most vigilantes on the zone prided themselves in protecting people, even going far enough to breaking a few laws in the process why hadn’t they stopped the serial killer yet? Were they just being lazy or consciously making blind eyes to the matter? 

_ Suck it, J. Jonah Jameson. _

  
  


That’s the reason she’s calling a person she would prefer have zero contact with.

“Stark”.

“Hi, this is May Parker.”

“Mss. Parker, what a lovely surprise. How’d you been, dear? What do I owe this pleasure at such a late hour?”

_ Late? Oh _ , she forgot. Peter mentioned that he was going in a business trip to Hong Kong this week.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice” she apologized. “Is just… Have you noticed any fixation lately on Peter while he’s out? Has he mention anythi-”She went straight to the point.

“Are you suspecting he’s getting into a bad path?”His tone was light, but it’d changed.

“No, is just...Have you seen what’s going on lately? On New York, I mean?

“Uhm…” that meant no, but she could hear him moving around some stuff. “His vitals are alright” he muttered “F.R.I.D.A.Y., be a dear and sum up the lastest news on NYC, please?”

_ Did this man really have the real time vitals of her kid? _

“Oh, I see” the billionaire paused for a few seconds “Wait, is Peter alright? Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he’s at school right now. That’s not exactly why I’m calling you…” May was hesitant now, she wasn’t sure if asking for this favor was a good idea to begin with.

“Yep, he’s 100% percent at school.”

“What?”

“What? I promised you I would make sure he didn’t skip school, didn’t I?”

“So you put a tracker on him?” she didn’t know what to think, part of her was relieved to have someone watching over her boy, the other one felt a little offended. She couldn’t say why but still. “You know what? It’s not the time, I wanted to ask you a favor…”

“Well, that’s unexpected but still welcome.” she rolled her eyes at his remark “What am I good for?

“Uhh… I think Peter is... I think he's going after them, the killer” Was she overstepping? She wasn’t crazy to want her child safe, especially when he could be on the danger’s way one way or another, was she? On the other hand, she was talking to one of the most reckless persons in the world, what if Stark didn’t think- A deep sigh interrupted her line of thought.

“Of course he is… Don’t worry I’m gonna keep an eye on him, anything suspicious and I’ll tell you and send back up, just to be sure. Also, I’ll talk him out of it, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes, please” the woman was surprised, she’d expected him to try to calm her down, to tell her that’s what heros do.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do”

“Thank you, Stark.”

“No worries”

“Bye, take care”

“Thanks, you too.”

And they hung up. May felt a little bit lighter and sighed.

_ Everything will be fine. They weren’t alone. _

**____________**

Tony was freaking out.

The murders had disturbed him deeply almost as much as seeing Peter’s record.

May was right, the boy had been keeping and eye out; only in much more detail than he would had liked.

The teen had hacked into the NYPD files (probably with the help of his friend), the security cameras installed near busy roads and was sneaking out at night to patrol. Not that he could really know where or how, because the little shit had uninstalled the Baby Monitor Protocol, got rid of the tracker, and was leaving his phone at home every single night.

He was livid and the kid was going to hear all about it.

Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone there; he would punish him with such boring and time consuming task, the boy would end up with so little energy he wouldn’t even consider to himself in danger again, at least until everything calmed down.

Now, it wasn’t that he didn’t think the kid was capable, he knew he was. Is just that, he didn’t want him to face such a cold evil. One thing was fighting against morons that taken bad choices or were so desperate to become robbers, dealers, bullys, or god knows what more. And another one was facing someone that just didn’t had any regard for lifes, and did as they pleased. He didn’t even wanted to imagine kind, loyal, brave Peter near those scumbags.

So he waited until the boy was lunch and called him

“Mister Stark?”

“Hey, kid”.

“How are you, sir?... Is- Is there a mission?” he whispered

_ Would the time ever come when I didn't ask that? _

“No, I’m just a little curious, you see, maybe you could enlighten me.” with that he could tell Peter knew something was up

“Ok, shoot?”

“You didn’t happen to take off any  security measures of your suit, did you?” He asked nonchalantly 

“What? No-no, no. I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir”

“You sure? Then you wouldn’t mind to let FRIDAY on it today after school, right?”

“Today? Aren’t you like in the other side of the world right now?”

“Why, yes. But It’d be just a quick check, just to know what i'm dealing with as soon as I get back.”

“I.. uh, can’t today, sorry”

“Really? Because Happy would be driving you, you’ll be back in Queens in no time.”

“No, I have a… Sorry, the teacher almost caught me, Bye!”

The billionaire knew for a fact he kid was in lunch time. He was so pissed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Happy.”

“Sure, boss.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, right now?”

“I’m fine, thank you, how about you?”   
  


“Everything alright, boss?” Tony could tell Happy was rolling his eyes.

“I need you to pick the kid after school and take him to the compound, keep him there if it’s possible”

“You know I have a serious job and things to do, right?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you in all seriousness to take him there”

“I’m not a babysitter.”

“Are you sure?”

Silence

“Okay, that’s not nice, but I need you to keep an eye on him.”

“Why?”

“He’s going after the latest psychopath and I don’t want him tangled in that mess, Spider Man or not.”

“Okay, I’ll do it” It said a lot the fact that Happy didn’t try to question him more after that.

“Thanks knew I could count on you it”.

“Yeah, whatever.” and hung up.

He knew sleeping was a lost cause, so he decided to take more meticulous look at the kid’s file. Maybe he could move a few strings have some  _ cold blooded professionals _ on the matter.

Could it be considered that he’s a bad person just because the only thing he wants to help solve is something that directly affected him? Probably, but he had come to terms with being a shitty person a long time ago.

**____________**

  
  


“Sir, Mister Hogan is calling you.”

“Put him through, girl.”

“Boss, I can't contact the kid" his tone could be passed as annoyed but Tony knew he was concerned.

“What do you mean?”

“I went to pick him up from school and called him to let him know, but he didn’t answer. After 20 minutes I entered the school to get him personally but was nowhere to be seen. One of his teachers even said he got out a few minutes earlier that usual.” He was pissed "I can't access the suit location either, I don’t even know if he’s wearing it”.

“Okay, could you keep an eye out for anything Spider-Man related? F.R.I.D.A.Y. will give you access.”

“Sure.”

  
  
  
  


He was gonna kill this kid. Or was the kid trying to kill him instead?

  
  
  
  


“F.R.I.D.A.Y. call the boy’s phone. Don't take no for an answer.”

It was as if the A.I. could tell he wasn't pleased, she did it without any comment.

“Shii -Hey, Mister Stark!”

“Don't you ‘Hey, Mister Stark´ me. Where the fuck you are and why aren't you with Happy?”

“I told you I was busy today!“  _ The audacity. _

“Uh, and did I gave you a choice or something?”

“Ugh, that's just not cool, man!“ the boy hissed.

“You're gonna take your spider ass to the tower right-"

He heard a loud door bang and a faint “Who's there?”

“What-”

“Shh”  _ Did the kid just shush him? _ “I gotta go, block call.”

_ Block? BLOCK CALL? _

“FRIDAY put him through!”

“I can't, boss”

“What do you mean? Try again!” He was seeing red now.

“Give me a suit and his possible location. try getting it of any gadget trackable he has on him, news or social media. Anything Peter Parker of Spider-Man related”

“Boss-”

“You heard me”

_ He was going to kill the kid. _

**____________**

  
  


He remembered later why he didn’t fly long distances anymore, his back was It was a pain to fly all the way back to New York, his back resented him deeply. Not that he cared at the moment, but something to add on the list for when he got his hands on the little brat.

“F.R.I, what do you have?”

“Nothing yet, boss”

Tony wanted to smash something.

“We have time, keep trying” he grunted. exactly 37 minutes left to reach New York.

“Yes”

He arrived and still had nothing yet.

“Boss, I’ve got something…” was it him or was the A.I hesitant ? 

“So…?”

“I’m not sure you’ll like it, boss” she said as the information popped up in his screen.

Of course fucking no.

**____________**

  
  
  


It was already dark when he arrived to the scene.

Police cars were blocking the way of dozens of reporters, it was a pretty huge deal anyway, so what if his appearance only made it bigger?

He approached the sergeant as soon as he saw her. She was a impotent woman, he’d met her a few times now, and was nothing but professional, a little bit scary. He was glad he was  _ “on the good side of justice _ ” now (depending of you you asked, because he was sure as hell his teenage self wouldn’t even want to be near her in a painting.

“Stark” she greeted him politely “I’m assuming you’re here to check on your friend?”

That didn’t surprised him, it was kind of a thing to spot Iron man and Spider-Man together every now and then. “Kind of. Have you seen him by any chance?”

“Nor really, he ran away as soon as we arrive, and decided to let him go this time since he gave us a wrapped present” She tried to sound neutral. He didn’t blame her, the whole thing about masked heros was still a controversy. “I think he was heading south, though”

“Thank you” Tony replied and took off.

It wasn’t hard to find the kid after that. He was almost at plain sight for everyone to see, for everyone that could fly at least.

“You better start explaining yourself before I lose it!” he barked.

“I- I” Peter´s eyes were frighten, but he wasn't having not of it.

“ _ I-I  _ nothing! What the hell were you thinking?”

“It wasn’t-”

“What? the overwhelming need to prove yourself? “

“No!”

“Then enlighten me, kid. Because your aunt, Happy and I were crapping out pants while you played detective-” The billionaire was out of air, he’d seen it, leather straps wrapped to the child’s wrist and and ankles.

“Peter, what happened?” he wasn’t even able to speak loudly.

“I… I didn’t plan it I swear! I was just trying to sneak out without Happy noticing, so I went out through the back door, you know? Like I used to do back then.”

_ No, no, no, no, this wasn’t right _ .

“I wanted to follow a woman the seem suspicious at the time, but then realised it wasn’t her. Her neighbour was the creepy one. So I changed my position to have a better view of him, right? I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t them… Then he found me and I felt a something in my neck and everything went fuzzy, I supposed it was a very diluted chloroform like thingy, because I didn't passed out, but my body felt numb anyway” the boy continued, not noticing the horror on his mentor’s face.

“And I knew it, you know? I don’t know how, but I knew” the kid was looking down now “I wanted to run away so fast, but I had to end it there, right? So I-”

Tony didn’t knew why the hug the kid so suddenly. _ (That was a lie he knew, but didn’t wanted to face it yet) _

“Are you hurt?” he whispered against the boy’s head.

“... No, not really” He  _ knew _ what he meant, he’d wanted to prevent that all along. “Is just that… he was a teacher, you know?”

“How do you-”

“He told me, he-he- he wanted me to shut up and pay attention” the teen muttered “ Just shut up and pay attention. It was almost everything he said, and it was probably the last thing they, the boys, heard to, Mister Stark! He was a teacher!” 

Tony wanted to throw up, to break everything and go back in time. But he could leave the kid. This was going to leave repercussions in his mind, and wanted to be there to be sure it wouldn’t be as bad.

“Are you mad? Does May know? I’m sorry” younger man continued.

“Shhh… We’ll have a severe talk about this, but not right now.” He just wanted hold the kid, keep him safe.

After a while, it turned awkward and they broke apart.

“Just so you know, just because we’re about to ground the hell out of you doesn’t mean I’m not proud” Tony saud, making Peter to stare at him with wide eyes and opened mouth. “Now, time to go home” he added nonchalantly.

The last 24 hrs had been an emotional rollercoaster, he bust wanted to lay down and at least pretend to be asleep

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
